


The Magick Series: Blue Hour

by tiredyouths (AlwaysMadHere97)



Series: The Magick Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMadHere97/pseuds/tiredyouths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment she could speak Ava Pines has known what her role was in the world due to her family's tradition and position in the world. Now a sophomore in high school, Ava must figure out a way to keep her growing powers a secret from her two best friends Scott and Stiles while keeping them out of harms way. She soon discovers everything is not as black and white as she thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :) this is your author speaking, you can call me Blue. I'm so excited to be sharing this fic with all of you! It's taken a while but, after a lot of planning and self doubt I finally got the courage to post my first public fic in years.
> 
> This particular fic will follow the canon Teen Wolf verse for the first few chapters but then it will veer off into the "Magick" Verse. There will be many OC's as well as the characters we know and love with my interpretation on them. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy the fic because I love writing it. Please feel free to comment and favorite also, follow me on tiredyouths.tumblr.com for gifs, sneak peeks and more writing things.

His footsteps resounded off the wet road. It was a quiet night yet, a tension filled the air so thick it coated his skin and made it crawl. He wasn't used to being alone but, it was necessary. He needed to warn them before their ignorance got them all killed. Maybe, just maybe, if they heard it from his mouth and saw the pictures with their own eyes they'd believe.

With his car just a few more steps away he hurried his pace to a jog, feeling just a little foolish. He was safe...he could protect himself; he had no reason to be so paranoid. But why did he feel like he was being watched? Nothing is going to happen Eddie, just focus on the task at hand. When he reached his car he stopped and let out a shaky laugh at his paranoia. His mistake. It was the last laugh he would ever have.

" Oh Eddie," his assailant spoke in a hushed voice as they looked over his lifeless body with a sad smile on their face", the supernatural world is shifting and I need all my cards right where I want them if I'm going to win this game. Unfortunately for you there's no room for a wild card."


	2. Chapter One

  The house dwarfed everything; or at least that’s what it seemed like when Stiles Stilinski was pulling up to the Blair residence and parking his Jeep next to a handful of luxury cars and a fricking golf cart. He’d been here before a couple of times as a kid but as he got older and lower on the social ladder the gatherings had gotten more and more exclusive leaving him on the outskirts and the brick mansion a memory in his head. As he stepped onto the circular driveway and he noticed a fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. A young man holding a dagger to his breast was perched on top, looking up towards the sky in what seemed to be anguish. Water spurted from his other hand, which lay gently out in front of him, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. Stiles paused and raised an eyebrow at the intense scene the fountain depicted and wondered why anyone would pay money to have that put in their lawn. before looking around to see his brother Zale was already to the door. _Typical_ Stiles thought to himself as he jogged to catch up to him.

  Zale was Stiles’ fraternal twin by default really; physically the only real difference between them was the nose, they had the same big brown eyes, brown hair, thick eyebrows and tall, lanky build. Mentally , they were two very different sides of the same coin. Stiles excelled at deductions and problem solving, Zale was a technical whiz. Stiles typically addressed conflicts with his biting words where Zale prefered the use of fist. Stiles was deemed socially awkward and hyperactive. Zale, though awkward in his own right, was quite charming and had a go with the flow attitude. They teased each other like five year olds but honestly, one wouldn’t know how to function without the other.

  “Are you sure this is the right place?” Stiles whispered over to the other Stilinski his hand over the doorbell, suddenly conscious of his worn sneakers and plaid shirt that had an ink stain on the cuff. Zale shot Stiles a look that clearly expressed ‘ _duh_ ’ ringing the doorbell himself. Almost immediately the front light of the house turned on illuminating the stained glass doors of the house and casting a white light on the pair.

  “Zale, are you _sure_ you know where your best friend lives?” Zale spoke in a squeaky voice clearly mocking his brother.

  “I don’t sound like that...”

  “ Of course you don’t Stasiu.” Stiles opened his mouth about to remind his brother not to use his family nickname in public unless he wanted him to start telling girls what some of the things he whispered to them in Polish _actually_ meant when the door of the house opened causing him to quickly shut his mouth.

  “ Zale and other Stilinski,” a girl answered the door with a husky voice and a cool smile on her lips. Her thick wavy blonde hair was disheveled, her blue eyes slightly glazed over but, an intimidating air was exuded by the young woman that blocked the doorway. She had built quite a reputation since she moved to Beacon Hills with her mother six years ago, her track record included carrying scissors around all of sixth grade for “self defense”, dislocating a boy’s shoulder after he grabbed her butt in the eighth grade and most recently, headbutting Greenberg her freshman year causing her transfer to Devenford Prep. Somehow despite all this, Noel Blair had managed to become best friends with Zale and Lydia Martin which meant that her name was still a very relevant one in the Beacon Hills High.

  "Hey Noel. " Stiles awkwardly stepped over her legs entering to the residence’s foyer his sneakers squeaking slightly on the polished marble floor ", I'm actually here to see Ava but you look...," he paused as he searched for something to compliment her on, her sweatshirt and deadpan stare not helping the situation. Noel arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms awaiting his response ",like yourself."

  " Always the charmer Stiles," Noel rolled her eyes and pointed up the winding staircase “, make a left second door on your right.” Nodding he made his way up the stairs and towards the room all the while taking his surroundings. Things weren’t as large as he remembered, a side effect of growing over a foot since he was last there but, they were just as grand. Arriving at the room he was surprised to find the door open.

   “Anyone here?” Stiles poked his head into the foreign space knocking on the doorframe before stepping in. The room was obviously not lived in yet; everything was to perfect aside from the three big suitcases in the corner and a couple of boxes on the bed filled to the brim with notebooks, hardcovers and picture frames. Picking up a random picture Stiles let out a soft chuckle at what he saw. The picture was from their winter break Ava was leaning against Stiles her head thrown back in laughter while Scott held up a present that he some how managed to get stuck to the arm of his Christmas sweater that Ava knitted. It was one of Stiles favorite pictures of the trio especially now since everything that happened, it was a representation of a easier time.

   “That’s your copy, Stiles.” Stiles turned to see Ava Pines holding a large package in her arms a wide smile revealing a bronze glow on her umber cheeks.

   “Really, I’ve been meaning to ask you about it before you had to go down to Louisiana.” Stiles slid the picture into his back pocket making a mental note to take it out before he threw his pants in the dirty laundry tonight and sitting on the edge of her new bed. “ So how are you, Ava?”

  "Tired of being asked that question," Ava sighed sitting on the bed next to him resting her head on his shoulder, there was no biting tone only a tired honesty ", I'll survive it's not the first time there’s been an unexpected death in the family. Honestly, I’m more worried about Noel. I only lost an uncle, this is the second father figure she’s lost in a span of 11 years. It just really sucks, you know?" Stiles nodded laying his cheek on the top of her head in silent agreement.

  “It’s not completely terrible, you and your sister get to live in an awesome new home.” Stiles spoke after a while.

  Standing up abruptly Ava shook her head “, it’s temporary home, Anais and I are just here until my dad gets back from Europe. He has to take care of some loose ends Eddie left, this is _not_ a permanent situation.” Taking a note of her response Stiles added “current living situation” to his mental list of things not to bring up around Ava. He had one for almost everyone he knew and up until a few weeks ago Ava’s was one of the shortest next to Scott’s but due to recent events the list was growing.

  “ I know I’ve only been gone for 3 weeks but feels like I’ve been gone forever, what did I miss? Did you guys ever figure what bit Scott that night? I felt bad leaving you guys right after it happened.” Stiles looked at Ava; dark eyes free of judgment, hair in a ponytail which meant she was exhausted and trying to hid it, wearing one of Scott’s hoodies from eighth grade and, for a moment he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her about Peter, the Argents, Scott being a werewolf, heck he wanted to tell her about the fact that he rejected the bite and chose to stay a human but, Stiles knew he couldn’t.

  “ Yeah, it was a wolf or something, no big deal, he’s all better,” _Not exactly a lie_ “, let’s see what happened. Scott got a girlfriend, Allison the one I told you about, ” _she’s from a family of hunters whose whole purpose is to kill werewolves like Scott_ “, he’s also co-captain of the lacrosse team now so we’re higher on the social ladder by default,” _it’s due to Scott’s crazy werewolf powers by the way_ “, I went to the dance with Lydia Martin it was fun before she got attacked by… another wolf,” a _nd the whole time she was looking for Jackson_ “ also there was serial killer so that was exciting but she’s dead now,” _there were actually two a crazy vengeance driven Alpha and a psycho killer who happened to be Allison’s aunt and it was not exciting it was terrifying._

 

  Ava watched Stiles as he caught her up on the events she missed. He was obviously omitting certain facts, his words were more focused and less like the excited chatter he usually spoke with. It probably had to do with the influx of wolves and the serial killer in his story. _I guess I have to go give Deaton a visit._ She felt a knot of anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach at the very thought of visiting the Druid but pushed it aside, it was her responsibility now and she had to do what needed to be done. _God, I hope they didn’t get themselves caught up in all of this._ Whatever the situation was Stiles and Scott obviously thought it was big enough to keep her out of the loop which was alright; the more she pretended to be in the dark the less her friends would have to learn about her and the safer they’d be.

“Ava?” Stiles spoke breaking her out of her thoughts looking for some sort of response from his friend.

“Wow, that was a busy three weeks, remind me to never leave you guys for that long again,” Ava turned her back to Stiles placing her package on the desk and discreetly pulling out her phone to send a group text Noel and Anais telling them to ask around about wolves and the serial killer and they’d have to visit the animal clinic soon “, did you say you went on a _date_ with Lydia Martin?”

“Yeah, ” Stiles frowned obviously expecting more of a response from the recap but nodded none the less chalking it up to grieving. “, I mean it wasn’t really a date, Jackson broke up with Lydia and Scott was banned from the dance so Allison went to the dance with Jackson and she asked Lydia to go with me.”

Ava turned around slipping her phone back into the hoodie’s pocket and poked Stiles cheek with playful smile on her lips. “That sounds like a date to me no matter how it came to fruition, is she okay now after the attack?”

“ She’s actually in the hospital right now… I’ve kinda been there the past two days, you know keeping an eye on her.” A soft blush crept onto Stiles cheeks as he admitted the last part.

“Lydia, the girl you’ve been pining after since the third grade is in the hospital and you came to see little ol’ me.” Ava grabbed her keys and wallet while teasing Stiles in a faux southern accent.

“ Oh my god you’re worse than Zale,” Stiles rolled his eyes the pink tinge now all over his face “,of course I would come to see you. You’re just as important besides you actually know I exist.”

“I’m sure she knows you exist I mean she did go to the dance with you and your dancing skills are hard to forget.” Ava pointed out.

“I’ll have you know we had one slow dance and I did pretty well thank you very much. Wait where are you going?” Stiles asked noticing the wallet and keys in Ava’s hand.

“ We are going to the hospital, you might want to be there just in case Lydia wants to see the boy who waited day in and out to make sure she is okay besides, I’m sure Noel would like to see her best friend too.” Ava explained holding out a hand to help Stiles up.

“You’re the best Ava.”

“ I know, now let’s go get the knight in shining armor back to his station.”


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia goes missing, the Stilinski twins get weird vibes, Isaac and Anais meet a man and, lime chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I want to thank everyone for their interest in this fic. You guys are literally the best and I truly appreciate it. That's all for now! Enjoy the new chapter I think it's an interesting one.
> 
> xx Blue

"Knock knock, " Lydia Martin heard her father's voice and couldn't help but roll her eyes. He had been hovering around her like a fly all day and that combined with the growing headache she had been having made her want to scream. Obviously, she needed stronger drugs to get through the two more days the doctors said she would need to stay for observation.

"I already told you, I'm not eating that meat they are trying to pass off as meatloaf." Lydia called to her dad as he entered her hospital room. She may have been sick and facing possible permanent scarring but, Lydia Martin knew her limits and that mystery meat was one.

"Don't worry no more meatloaf discussions, I just came to drop off someone for you." Her father raised his hands in the position of surrender as a figure stepped out from behind him. "I'll let you two catch up."

"Hey there, Martin. I can't leave you alone for three short weeks?" Noel sat at the foot of Lydia's bed with a playful glint in her cornflower blue eyes. Lydia smiled quickly feeling a weight getting lifted off her chest, Noel was here everything was okay now. She didn't have to feel crazy for not really remembering the attack, or cry over Jackson alone because Allison's control freak of a mom confiscated her phone after 10pm because now, her other half was here.

"Well, someone needed to do something to get you back. My birthday is coming up and I need as many hands as I can get." Lydia pursed her lips in a playful smirk and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

" I would never miss your birthday, Lydia. Besides, who would obtain that amazing three hundred dollar a bottle champagne that you adore so much?" Noel chuckled with a mirror image of Lydia's expression on her face. Lydia nodded agreeing with the girl and moved to brush a strand of blonde hair that stuck to Noel's lipgloss that Lydia had insisted she wore whenever the pair was out. ' _After all dry lips aren't very kissable and boys love kissable lips.'_ As she did Noel's breath hitched in her throat which made Lydia frown.

"Louisiana didn't mess with your head Noel, there wasn't some southern gothic spell you were put under right?" Lydia shifted so her weight was not on her wound and consequently further from her friend as she teased the blonde. Noel let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I just really missed you." She shook her head and looked down at the blanket picking at a loose string letting Lydia know that there was more, fidgeting was something Noel did when she was keeping a secret or angry.

"But that's not all Noel, come one I know you. Despite what you may think you are pretty easy to read." Lydia wiggled her finger in Noel's face before poking her nose lightly as she spoke.

Noel grinned, looked up blue eyes meeting green. "You and Zale are the only ones who say that," there was a pause before Noel spoke again ", if I tell you... you have to promise not to let it change anything okay?"

"Noel, I didn't care when you had the Orange County cops take you to my house instead of yours when you got escorted out of a club for punching the sleazy bouncer I think we'll be okay," Lydia was ready to roll her eyes for good measure when she saw Noel's face was tense with a feeling she almost never saw; fear ", you can tell me, Noel... whatever it is."

"Knock knock again, sorry girls. Lydia the nurse said if you want a hot shower you might want to take it now. Do you need some help?" Lydia's dad walked in oblivious to the moment that he interrupted between the pair.

Lydia shot her father a look that could've melted off his face if she stared too long. " Maybe if I was four and was still taking bubble baths." Noel let out a snort.

"Okay well, Noel and I will be outside where it's a lot less sarcastic." Lydia's father responded. Noel stood up to follow him out sending Lydia a look that said _' we'll talk later'_ Lydia nodded _'definitely'._

Down the hall Zale stood with his brother by a vending machine anxiously tapping his foot. He hated hospitals, particularly the Beacon Hills one. It was probably due to some deep emotions that he hadn't dealt with when his mother died or some subliminal association he had of this hospital and death. Whatever it was, the feeling of growing anxiety in the pit of his stomach was always a side effect of stepping into the Beacon Hills hospital. This time, however, as he was watching his brother wrestle with the machine who was holding his candy captive and the scent of rubbing alcohol and the squeak of rubber nursing shoes on linoleum hit Zale felt something entirely different. A sudden high pitched ringing was accompanied by feeling as if a someone was grasping at the inside of his stomach and using it to claw upwards. It was enough to make him double over and cover his ears in a feeble attempt to block out noise. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Stiles do the same, his jaw clenched and visibly paling. It continued for what seemed like minutes but, in reality as quickly as the sound came, it relinquished.

"What the hell was that!?" Stiles turned to him his breathing slightly uneven as the color returned to his face.

Before Zale could open his mouth to respond Noel came speeding around the corner and ran straight into his chest. "Whoa there, where's the fire?"

" Lydia's gone, s-she just disappeared. I went outside her room to let her take a shower and she vanished." To an outsider Noel's voice might be misinterpreted as angry even pissed but, ten years of friendship allowed Zale to see the panic in her eyes. He was the only one who knew what Lydia meant to Noel, even the strawberry-blonde herself was out of the loop. The idea of losing a father figure and the girl she'd been in love with since 6th grade was killing Noel and she would do everything in her power to not make it true. Zale glanced at Stiles whose face was once again drained with color at the thought of Lydia Martin being in harm before putting his hands on Noel's shoulders.

"It'll be alright okay? Go look for my dad. We'll keep looking for her around the hospital." Noel nodded before going back the way she came. Zale began walking the other way when Stiles grabbed his forearm.

"Do you think whatever that was had something to do with Lydia?" Stiles whisper-shouted at him. Zale shrugged and began walking backward to head off to where Noel's search ended.

" The hell if I know, your friends with the supernatural not me."

A look flickered across Stiles' face ", you're right... I have an idea meet me by the Jeep in ten."

"Stiles..." Zale started to see his twin already down the hall giving Lydia's description to his dad with Noel. Suddenly it hit him, there was no way that Noel would let them do anything involving Lydia's search without her.

~*.*~

"You could always stay with me and Ava at Noel's. Aunt Vi is scary but, I'm sure she won't mind."

Isaac Lahey's jaw tightened at the question, stopping the digger and, turning to face the figure beside him . "Anais you just got back, can we not have this discussion for at least 24 hours? "

"Why do you _insists_ on shooting me down everytime I offer to help with this Isaac?" Anais Pines looked at his her dark green eyes pleading with Isaac to let his pride down once, a few strands of dark brown wavy hair had slipped out from under her gray beanie and were framing her golden brown face. _She was beautiful_ , Isaac thought of his best friend _, and stupidly optimistic_. Anais didn't understand any of it, how could she all she knew was the second hand stories she got out of Isaac when he was too tired to move or possibly drunk. But that was Anais, she was extroverted, energetic and, wanted to single handedly save the world.

"Jeez, can you please just drop it you're not even supposed to be here right now." Anais lowered her eyes at his snappish response automatically making his heart. It wasn't her fault,it was his jerkoff monster of a father who had given him this black eye and so many others but somehow, Anais' worry made it worse Isaac didn't need a handout he _needed_ a way to take care of himself. There was a pregnant pause as the pair sat the silent night air heavy between them.

"Are you hungry?" Anais finally broke first, as she always did, not even looking at him. It was her peace offering, letting Isaac know that she would still be there for him in anyway Isaac would allow her.

" Yeah, I could eat." He shrugged as his stomach growled in agreement. Anais' mouth curled into a slight smile. She pulled out a bag of lime chips from her bag, opened it and held one out to Isaac who leaned towards her to eat directly from her hand . That was that, the discussion was closed until further noticed and the pair were once again Anais and Isaac not a potential savior and victim. Isaac turned the key and started the digger again.

" Isaac, did you hear that?" Isaac shook his head no but then, he _did_ hear something. He squinted in the distance as something shot across his line of vision and Anais made an audible gasp. He barely had time to shut off the digger before it tilted over sending the pair into Kate Argent's future grave. He coughed as he landed hard on the ground almost knocking the wind out of himself. Isaac heard Anais groan and his heart caught in his throat but relaxed when she shakily stood up looking up at the digger trapping them. Shakily Isaac stretched to pull himself up and see what knocked them over and was greeted with the sight of someone or some _thing_ snarling over a grave and digging. He quickly lowered himself holding his fingers to his lips while facing Anais and earning a nod from the tiny girl. There was the sound of multiple growls before the digger was slowly lifted and a man stood in the opening of the grave.

"What the hell?" Isaac frowned up towards the man.

" _Derek?"_ Anais let out a breath as she recognized the Hale that she hadn't seen in seemingly forever.

"Hey Anais, you and your friend need a hand?" Anais didn't know how but, she felt the atmosphere shift as if the wind was shifting to draw her into Derek who was looking pretty down on them with a powerful gaze. Wordlessly she nodded and Derek lifted his chin as Isaac looked between the pair.


End file.
